


Jenova's Gift

by Gregora



Series: Jenova's Gift [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Body Horror, Creepy Hojo (Compilation of FFVII), I feel like Zack in that I'm horrified and can't look away, It's All Hojo's (Compilation of FFVII) Fault, Jenova is a literal Tentacle Monster, Nibelheim AU, Not Beta Read, One-Shot, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles everywhere, There are F-bombs here and some other swearing, This is the most horrific thing I've yet to create, Transformation, Warning: Hojo (Compilation of FFVII), You Have Been Warned, Zack just can't look away, anal tentacle, literally everywhere, urethral insertion of tentacle, why did my brain make me write this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregora/pseuds/Gregora
Summary: Sephiroth, suffering from the ungodly awful combination of severe sleep deprivation, starvation, and dehydration, answers Jenova's summons. In return, Jenova gives Sephiroth a gift only she could give. Zack is stuck and can't look away.
Relationships: Jenova & Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Jenova/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Jenova's Gift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2219052
Kudos: 8
Collections: Jenova's Gift





	Jenova's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> Fair warning, you see those tags? They are there for a reason. If any of those and the content warning sounds like your jam, then please enjoy. If they don't sound fun to you, I refuse to be held responsible for your own bad decisions if you went along and read this horrible mess of stuff.

Sephiroth’s head was spinning as he fought against the shadows that had appeared days ago. He was so tired, hungry, and thirsty and yet, he had to continue reading. He had to fight his mind which was trying so desperately to not take in any more text, not a single word more. He looked over when he felt a weight on his pauldron, stopping him from his pacing to see… her. 

She was the only one who was the only constant in his life outside of Hojo. She had the same silver hair, the same almost unnatural pale skin as he did. She had the same slitted pupils, but her eyes were a bright purple in contrast to his bright cyan. She gave him a gentle smile.

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself,” she chided warmly, “you need to take a break.”

“I just need to find out everything. About you. About us. And I’m so close to unlocking everythi--” he’d started to say as quickly as he could until he was interrupted by the existence of an index finger on his lips.

“Hush. You need a break. Why don’t you come see me?” she asked warmly as ever, her words dripping with honey, “we’ve only ever spoken mind to mind. I would love to see you physically. If you wish, I could even give you the greatest gift I could ever bestow. Would you like that?”

“I don’t know if I should,” he said, biting his bottom lip as words Genesis said echoed through his mind.

‘Poor little Sephiroth... You've never actually met your mother, you've only been told her name, no? I don't know what images you've conjured up in your head, but... JENOVA, was excavated from a 2000 year old rock layer... She's a monster.’

“...I was told that you’re a monster,” he finished, his mind feeling like it was so close to something and he didn’t know what.

His tired and exhausted mind which felt like it had been reduced to cotton. If not for his immense will, he would have passed out hours, if not days ago.

She chuckled, the sound warm and melodic before saying, “not all who are called monsters truly are. Many simply see that which are outside their concept of normal as monstrous. I wish for you to either rest or visit me.”

“And what of the human village? They harbored those who took so much from you. And those who tormented me. As far as I care, they are guilty for that sin against us,” Sephiroth said with a growl.

“I advise you against rashful actions lest you make a tactical mis-step and endanger both of us,” she said, her voice becoming warmly stern, “you’re not of sound mind right now and are prone to rashful decisions. Please, if you do not wish to rest, come to me.”

“Very well,” Sephiroth acquiesced, “I will come to you, Mother.”

  
  
  


Zack knew it was that time again, to take food and water down to his most stubborn friend he’d ever had. He was expecting, and hoping that he’d find Sephiroth passed out in the basement, but alive. He didn’t want to deal with the possibility of having to inform Shinra that their Poster Boy had killed himself by literally working himself to death. He’d lost enough friends already, he didn’t want to lose another.

So when he saw Sephiroth stagger out onto the dirt path the locals called a street, he felt a sort of elation. The man was still alive and was clearly finally taking a break. The man’s iconic and usually exquisitely pampered hair was an absolute rat’s nest of tangles and he looked like a literal zombie as his eyes no longer shone nor glittered with the force of his personality. He swore he was staring at a broken and tired Sephiroth. One who stood on the precipice of madness and despair.

“Seph,” he called out, hoping that by using the man’s nickname, it would knock something back into place, or at the very least be acknowledged as familiar and not threatening.

“Zackary,” the man responded, using his own nickname in return, giving him a nod, “I’ll be going for a walk. I dare not say when to expect me back.”

He moved in closer to Sephiroth as he saw the slightly older man move to continue to stumble his way toward the path that led to only one place: the reactor. 

“Does this have anything to do with what you said before we left?” he asked, keeping things vague so as to keep the secret.

“I believe it may. If I don’t return in two days, assume that I’ve made my decision,” Sephiroth said, his words sounding certain but there’s something definitely off.

Off enough to escort Sephiroth and leave Cloud to man the fort. He continued walking, sending a text message to Cloud:  **Seph is being weird. Going with him to reactor. Watch the town. If you don’t see me in two days, report in.**

“Two days, gotcha,” Zack stated, sending the message.

“Zackary…” Sephiroth nearly growled.

“Chill. Relax, Seph. I just told Spiky that we’re checking back up on the reactor and if they don’t see me in two days, report in,” Zack stated, “I’m not going to leave you while you look like an absolute wreck, Seph. If I did that, I’d be dishonoring Angeal’s memory and our friendship.”

He saw Sephiroth merely give him a raised eyebrow, like he didn’t expect that last bit but was uncertain about it.

“Yeah, well, I’d like to think we’ve become friends,” Zack stated.

“I hope you will pardon my distrust of friends and friendship in light of what happened,” Sephiroth said quietly, realizing in hindsight that he might have accidentally revealed too much.

“I won’t abandon you, Seph,” Zack said quietly, “nor will I let you force me to kill you.”

“We shall see,” Sephiroth said as he continued to stagger tiredly towards his destination.

“Maybe you should rest at the inn first,” Zack said quietly after a moment.

“This is too important,” Sephiroth stated.

Zack merely sighed and moved so he could assist the larger man towards the reactor.

  
  
  


A trip which had taken a few hours previously wound up taking most of the afternoon due to the pace that they had taken with Sephiroth’s stumbling. Zack felt like he practically carried Sephiroth the whole way to the reactor. 

“Stay out here,” Sephiroth stated once they got to the main chamber where the mako pods were, breaking free of Zack’s grasp as both of their eyes went to the large plaque over the door in front of them, “it is time that I meet my Mother.”

“Sephiroth, I don’t want you to go alone,” Zack said, hesitantly, “my gut says that things like this are best handled when you’re with someone you trust.”

Sephiroth looked over at the fellow First and nodded. “I don’t want you to interrupt anything important, if anything important happens. I have a feeling that… Mother may be giving me a gift and I don’t know what that entails.”

“Something tells me that nothing involving Jenova turns out good for any of us,” Zack warned with a frown.

“Just promise me that you’ll let me see this meeting through, Zack,” Sephiroth stated, “please.”

“But if I think you’ll get hurt,” Zack warned.

“I think if she is capable of harming me, you should be smart enough to start running away. If Mother harms me, then she is beyond what you’re capable of handling yourself and you’ll need backup,” Sephiroth warned, “consider that an order.”

Zack merely nodded as he went back to helping Sephiroth up the stairs to the locked door.

“Too bad it’s locked,” Zack said, nonchalantly, “too bad we--”

“We do have a key to get in,” Sephiroth stated before brandishing Masamune and cutting through the door, “and it so happens to work on this door too.”

Zack gave Sephiroth a look of astonishment as the pieces of the door fell onto the walkway ahead of them. Sephiroth’s attention was ahead of them, further in, up a walkway that was merely a pipe.

“I’m worried you’ll fall and take me with you, Seph,” Zack said as they inched along.

“Then save yourself and let me go,” Sephiroth stated.

“I wouldn’t live with myself if I did that and you fell.”

“You wouldn’t be alive if you didn’t.”

“Such is the burden of friendship,” Zack said with a dramatic sigh as they continued until they reached a metal statue.

“So that’s it?” Zack asked incredulously.

“She’s in the tank ahead,” Sephiroth stated, pushing Zack off of him, “I should be fine from here.”

Zack merely nodded and watched as Sephiroth shoved the metal statue out of his way to reveal that which was in the tank.

“I’ve always yearned to meet you, Mother,” Sephiroth said, his voice quiet, almost joyful and in awe of what he saw in the tank.

“She’s a real looker,” Zack commented sarcastically, seeing the form in the tank, “I think you took on her best qualities, if you don’t mind my saying.”

Sephiroth didn’t pay any mind as he stared at the form of his Mother, Jenova. She looked like a human female, if not for what looked to be mottled bruises which covered her unnaturally purple skinned form and the fleshy protrusions that could be wings, and the fleshy tube and what looked to be organs emerging from her navel. Silver hair moved with the water currents and a bright pinkish purple eye with a slitted pupil stared at Sephiroth for a moment before blinking. He realized that she lacked arms and wondered if it was due to the thieves that stole pieces and parts from his Mother.

‘Free me and I shall give you a gift in return, my son,’ her voice spoke in his head as if she were so very close to him.

He found the keypad with the controls of the tank and started the draining cycle.

“Sephiroth, what are you doing?” Zack asked, worried and a little grossed out.

“Freeing my Mother. Shinra has stolen so much from her. I wish to take her somewhere safe where she could recover,” Sephiroth said quietly, “and she likely will be beset by those who want to steal more from her.”

“Like Genesis,” Zack stated with a frown.

“And the rest of humanity,” Sephiroth said quietly, watching the fluid drain, “she is the last of a species Zack. A species which once lived in harmony with humans. There’s a logical conclusion as to why there are more humans than Cetra.”

“More babies?” Zack asked.

“Perhaps, but with a greater population comes greater need for resources. And when someone else wishes to defend their resources, the result is war,” Sephiroth stated, “a war which ended all but one bloodline of the Cetra. Humanity’s greed for my Mother’s cells will create a war, Zack. And as my Mother’s son and another carrier of her cells, I must defend her. And that means leaving Shinra. Or destroying Shinra itself.”

“Sephiroth, that’s madness! I can’t let you do that!” Zack shouted.

“I do not wish to harm you, Zack. That is why I’m telling you of my plan. Of what I’m forced to do. So you could save those you believe are worth saving. At least, my immediate target is Shinra and not all of humanity. Perhaps, I could have considered such a target… if not for a certain human requesting me to take a second chance on friendship.”

“I understand why you hate Shinra. I get it. I… I do too,” Zack said quietly and hesitantly, “but not everyone who works there are worthy of being killed.”

“Which is why I will contact you when I’m about to make my move and you can convince all those you like to leave headquarters. I intend to let you play the hero, Zack.”

Zack’s response died in his throat as the tank emptied and Jenova slumped in the tank before rising up, her body changing as all that which looked like organs changed, becoming tentacles which writhed and raised up to push against the walls of the tank.

“So impatient, Mother,” Sephiroth chided as he pressed a button and the pressurized door sprung open.

Sephiroth reached over, offering his hand to Jenova as she slowly climbed out and stared at the outstretched limb in clear confusion.

“I’m offering you my hand to help you out,” Sephiroth stated.

Jenova let out a cough before saying in a heavy accent that neither man could place, “Zu vand geffd now?”

“It’s best that we get off this pipe first,” Sephiroth said gently, nearly falling over had Jenova didn’t catch him in her tentacles.

“Zu ill. Need reft. I car-ee zu,” Jenova said, wrapping her tentacles tenderly around Sephiroth, moving him into what Zack would have called a bridal carry if not for all the tentacles around his friend, some of which were gently stroking the man’s head.

It was then that Jenova’s eye took notice of Zack and seemed to grow bigger as if she were a cat who saw a threat.

“It’s just Zack. He’s a friend,” Sephiroth said tiredly, grasping the mental connection he shared with her to send her information on what friend meant, specifically that friend meant ally and safe and trusted. 

Zack let out a sigh as Jenova returned to proper size and managed to side-step Zack by using her tentacles to anchor herself to the pipe and walked along the side of the pipe until she passed by. Unable to leave things be, Zack followed along and found that Jenova was fast enough that they were already at the main level by the time he reached the stairs going to them.

“Zu readd-ee for geffd?” Zack heard Jenova ask as she set Sephiroth back on his feet, tentacles still around him, but clearly for support.

“I will gladly accept any gifts you have for me, Mother,” Sephiroth said in almost worshipful tones, placing a hand gently on one of Jenova’s supporting tentacles as a child would a supporting arm of a parent.

Zack felt like he was unable to look away as Sephiroth, in his clearly compromised condition, started to rid himself of his clothing with assistance from Jenova. And was doing so with what he knew was the Sephiroth equivalent to a grin. Once the last bit of clothing had been removed and Zack got as more of an eyeful of the man than he’d ever wanted to see, revealing layers of faded scars all over the man’s body which made him flinch.

Jenova’s tentacles moved again, moving from supporting Sephiroth to keep him standing to… something else entirely as tentacles grabbed his wrists to wrap around his arm, only to run behind his back and started to lift him up. More tentacles moved so as to distribute the weight more comfortably among the rest of his body, creating almost a nest of tentacles under the silver haired man. Jenova stepped closely to Sephiroth, reaching out with a tentacle and started to stroke her son’s head gently.

“Eeet vell be okee,” she said quietly, “no pain. Prom-izz.”

Zack couldn’t turn away as he was given front row tickets to the horror show made real which he just knew was going to do nothing but add to his nightmares as the nest of tentacles moved, adjusting Sephiroth’s position subtly before he saw a slimy tentacle made contact with Sephiroth’s body just behind the man’s scrote. Apparently, Sephiroth had less of a warning than he did as the man probably would have leaped through the ceiling far above him if not for his physical state and the fact that the tentacles were holding him.

“Mother?” Sephiroth asked, looking worried and concerned.

“Vat’s matter?”

“It’s weird.”

“Eeet vell be okee,” she said, continuing to stroke the man’s head almost tenderly.

Zack watched as Sephiroth gave Jenova a nod before relaxing in her grasp again as the slimy tentacle reached the man’s hole and slowly slithered in. He didn’t know how to feel about the fact that Sephiroth let out a sigh and was starting to get excited. He did not sign up to watch Jenova tentacle fuck his friend, but he had promised not to involve himself. He watched as the tentacle kept going deeper as it remained much the same inch or two in diameter. 

What bothered him was that Sephiroth seemed to be enjoying it, bending his head back, his eyes slowly shutting as he let out sighs as if he were getting a massage. All the while, Jenova continued to stroke Sephiroth’s head. He thought and hoped that it was just going to be mind blowing anal by tentacle but that was dashed when another tentacle moved to near Sephiroth’s penis. This wasn’t likely going to end well, in his opinion. He found himself unable to turn away when the end of the tentacle opened up and a much narrower tentacle emerged, looking like a slimy white worm compared to the deep purples and browns of the larger tentacles.

He watched as the worm was positioned close to the tip of the man’s penis before slithering into the slit, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the silver haired man.

“Mother… it’s so good,” Sephiroth whimpered in clear pleasure as a tentacle moved near his mouth, waiting for something.

He could only watch as he could make out the thin worm make its way down Sephiroth’s urethra, being large enough that it was visible against the skin. He heard Sephiroth cry out in clear pleasure moments before his cry was muffled by a tentacle entering his mouth. He could have sworn that the tentacle grew in width until it reached a thickness where it wouldn’t dislocate his friend’s jaw but wasn’t able to leave the man’s mouth without a lot of force. 

He could tell that the tentacle in the other man’s mouth was pumping something into him and he was clearly drinking greedily from it with loud moans that escaped through his nose. It was then that he noticed that some sort of fluid was also being pumped in through the wormlike appendage that had entered Sephiroth’s penis. At this point, Sephiroth was a complete moaning mess and would have been moving a lot more in his pleasured state if not for Jenova’s tentacles.

Zack found himself disgusted but if Sephiroth was enjoying himself, he saw no reason to interfere, even if this meant a lot of uncomfortable discussions later. He wondered just how long Jenova was going to tentacle fuck his friend head to toe when he noticed that the man’s toes seemed to be swollen. And there appeared to be lumps along both of Sephiroth’s flanks. 

He started to realize what Jenova’s gift was. She was turning his friend into whatever the hell she was. He saw as the tentacle that had been worked into Sephiroth’s ass started to expand until it was almost painful and he saw liquid also being pumped in, matching the rhythm of the other tentacles. 

He watched hopelessly as his friend was lost in his own pleasure as the man’s toes became small tentacles as his feet lost all foot-like features, the division of the tentacles moving upwards as he noticed that it appeared that Sephiroth’s legs had lost all signs of bone. Sephiroth let out another muffled cry as a wing with black feathers unfurled from his left shoulder, looking like a larger version of Genesis’s wing. 

The lumps at Sephiroth’s sides became more tentacles, reaching out before they were wrapped up in Jenova’s own tentacles. Within a few more minutes, what had once been Sephiroth’s legs were dark purple tentacles. He could tell that Sephiroth’s side tentacles had become longer and larger, but he couldn’t tell due to how Jenova’s tentacles were caressing the new limbs. 

His eyes were drawn to what had been Sephiroth’s penis, which had become a tentacle itself attached to what was now a scrote which held rather swollen orbs. The wing flapped crazily in Sephiroth’s pleasure before becoming still as the tentacle hovering above Sephiroth’s penis-tentacle covered the head and he could see the worm within retracting. He could see the fluid rushing out of Sephiroth’s phallic tentacle and into Jenova’s tentacle, which was then moved down the appendage into the body. Jenova merely let out a sigh in response.

Slowly, the other tentacles stopped pumping fluid into Sephiroth’s body and slowly shrank until they worked themselves out of the other holes. Sephiroth’s newly changed penis seemed to shrink before disappearing into the mass of tentacles around what had been his hips. The wing drooped limply as Sephiroth was lowered into a laying position on top of the tentacles.

“Is he going to be okay?” Zack asked.

“Need reft,” she responded as she continued to stroke his head tenderly.

All Sephiroth did was groan before passing out completely.

“If only the two of you could look like me, I could sneak you two into the inn where you both could rest and eat,” Zack said with a frown. 

“Like this?” Jenova asked as her tentacles and not human fleshy bits disappeared and her skin took on the same color as Sephiroth’s.

Sephiroth, however, still looked a mess of tentacles and had his wing. Zack started to problem solve, realizing that outside the wing, everything should still fit the pants and boots and worked to cover his friend up and decided that the best way to hide the wing was going to be with the leather coat, which left no clothes with which to cover the completely naked woman who looked convincingly human. Who still didn’t have arms.

There was one last option and that was to take off his shirt and put it on Jenova, who fortunately didn’t react in anything but confusion.

“We have a thing against nudity,” Zack explained, realizing that he may as well be talking to a foreigner who came from a nudist colony and barely understood anything.

He was about to lead them all out of the reactor when he came face to face with Hojo.

“Where are you taking my specimens?” Hojo demanded with a scowl.

“Back to the inn sir, where they could rest,” Zack responded.

“Sorry to say, but all three of you are going elsewhere,” Hojo said a moment before Zack started to feel dizzy and fell to the ground.

He was awake enough to hear another body also fall to the ground.

“Set the village outside the manor on fire and round up the villagers. No one can know that we’ve been here,” he was dimly aware of Hojo saying before darkness claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON BTV TODAY! And instead, a new AU was born... 
> 
> ...why?
> 
> More importantly, wtf is my brain trying to tell me? Other than Nibelheim is a horrible place...


End file.
